Tiempo
by Janet Cab
Summary: "Nunca una derrota, siempre una lección". De cómo marchaban las cosas en el futuro antes de que Fey viajara al pasado y lo que significa para ellos vivir como un SSC. SaryuuxFey y GillisMeiaismo implícitos; aclaraciones dentro. One-shot.


**Juro solemnemente que actualizaré ESDM este mes, pero hoy he tenido un brote de algo raro y ha salido esto. Es un pre de cómo marchaban las cosas en el futuro antes de que Saryuu borrara los recuerdos de Fey como SSC y se ha escrito solo, espero que os guste. Necesitamos más fics de esta gente.**

**Palabras: **menos de 1500, sure.

**Disclaimer: **nada es mío, todo es de Level 5, porca miséria.

**Advertencias: **yo y mi _Bushfobia, _si alguien es partidario de su régimen tiene derecho a sentirse ofendido. Algo de yaoi, algo de GillisMeiaismo, se nota pero no es lo principal aquí. Si no habéis visto el final de Chrono Stone no os recomiendo seguir leyendo, aunque supongo que si no hubierais llegado hasta ese punto no estaríais aquí. Lóoogico.

* * *

**Tiempo**

Saryuu Evan no es un chico normal. Hay algo en su cabeza que mueve los engranajes más rápido de lo que va el resto del mundo, y a veces cuesta un poco seguirle el ritmo.

Si Fey lo recordara, esa sería una buena base para empezar a hablar de él, buenísima base, inmejorable. Antes de marcharse lo último que pensó, sumido en un remolino de matices metálicos, olor a pólvora, auras rojas y azules, la mezcla de todo lo anterior; en resumen, cosas que no quería olvidar, la sensación de que iba a costarle un triunfo vivir sin ellas, el consuelo lamentable de que se puede tirar sin algo que, en su caso, _crees _que nunca has tenido y una fe ciega en que cumpliría su misión lo más rápido posible para volver cuanto antes y recuperarlas, en medio de todo eso, lo último que Fey pensó mientras sus recuerdos se desmenuzaban como por efecto del Alzheimer, primero los más recientes, luego los más antiguos, todo humo y polvo, fue que si a Saryuu lo mataban antes de que volviera en su epitafio podrían poner _"Saryuu Evan, la sociedad lo marginó porque era demasiado bueno para encajar en ella. Padre de huérfanos y amigo de bichos raros como él, cuentacuentos de los más pequeños e instructor de los más grandes. Comandante, capitán. Buen soldado, mejor ejército. No besaba mal y necesitaba un estilista con urgencia. Su mayor miedo era tener miedo"._

Ese mismo día el mayor miedo de Fey fue que un oso de peluche no quisiera jugar al fútbol con él.

Saryuu borró de su mente algo más de lo que significaba vivir como un Second Stage Children.

Atracar un supermercado cada tres días, salir pitando con la comida en las manos y la ropa nueva al hombro con las etiquetas colgando, siempre más de la necesaria para que nadie se quedara en los huesos ni pasara frío, para pasar de largo los controles semanales en la base y seguir pesando lo mismo que la semana anterior, incluso un poco más, rondas nocturnas de vigilancia, colas para ir al baño y Saryuu impartiendo justicia por las mañanas antes de que la sangre llegara al río. Garo resoplando "¿la próxima vez? Menos telepatía y más echar arroz con pollo por los dedos". Ser un Second Stage Children no es solo luchar y luchar y luchar y caerse y caerse y caerse y levantarse y pelear con toda la rabia que tienen dentro desde hace meses, años, pudriéndose desde siempre y desde antes de siempre y avanzar todo lo que se pueda hasta que del cielo empiecen a caer bombas y la tristeza y el odio desbordándose sean lo bastante persuasivos para que Saryuu decida que tienen que retroceder. Nunca una derrota, siempre una lección.

Ser un Second Stage Children es Meia llorando de pequeña y poniéndolos a todos en pie cuando se derrumbaban y todos muriéndose de miedo cuando era ella la que se venía abajo porque ¿qué se hace cuando al más débil le toca levantar al fuerte?

Después llegó Gillis y Meia pudo tomarse un respiro, pelear espalda con espalda, turnarse con él para darse palmaditas un día y dejar que él la abrazara al siguiente, y esperar juntos a marchitarse pronto.

Saryuu no hizo con Fey lo que habría hecho cualquier persona normal, no le ayudó a buscar a su padre y no intentó convencerlo de que no lo había abandonado porque no lo quisiera. No hubo palmaditas en la espalda ni horas de sueño extra para él. No le ofreció un hombro sobre el que llorar ni le dijo "Fey, cuéntame lo que te atormenta, llora un poco, sé un niño". Saryuu le dio una pistola y un montón de enemigos, y borró de su mente algo menos que la inocencia que se pierde al apretar el gatillo y algo más de lo que le prometió que borraría.

Saryuu no tiene miedo porque si lo tuviera estarían todos muertos.

Pero cuando Fey termina de colocar las sillas en la sala de reuniones, empujando los respaldos hasta el borde de la mesa enorme, sin arrastrar las patas, con dedicación y una a una, como si fuera un ritual en el que se usa sal y aceite de lavanda y las sillas pudieran chillarle si lo hace deprisa y corriendo, Saryuu se apoya en el estante empotrado y se da cuenta, así, de sopetón, de que hay muchas cosas que no podrán hacer si mueren antes de cumplir veinte años, no en el sentido de _no puedo = no soy capaz de_ sino en el sentido de _no puedo = no tengo tiempo para_ y el pánico siempre es un poco más terrible cuando lo experimentas por primera vez. Le cuesta un poco acercarse a él de frente porque está acostumbrado a atacar por la retaguardia, tirarse a la yugular cuando el otro no está mirando, pero Fey no es el enemigo y debe concederle la oportunidad de huir. Saryuu no posee el tipo de valor que otros entenderían por romper el motor de la moto y abalanzarse en caída libre hacia un huracán, el suyo es diferente. No es valor a lo Bush mandando tropas a Irak, sino valor a lo padre de familia que no quiere ir porque tiene algo más importante que proteger que la patria. Es la clase de persona que se salta las normas, juega sucio y destruye antes de que lo destruyan a él.

El Dorado lo ha tildado de cobarde. Manipulador. Saryuu Evan.

Cuando está frente a Fey no sabe cómo hacer lo que quiere hacer porque básicamente, no tiene ni idea de lo que quiere hacer, así que recurre a lo de siempre. Le pone una mano en el hombro, establece un punto entre ellos para hacer palanca y darse un par de segundos de ventaja.

Fey le gusta.

No por nada es su mano derecha en esa guerra. Iría al pasado él mismo, pero estaría abandonando a su suerte a unos chicos que, por algún motivo que escapa a su comprensión pero que tiene menos que ver con el poder de lo que imagina, obedecen sus órdenes. Uno no encomienda ese tipo de misiones a un soldado raso. Le gusta mirarlo a los ojos a través del cristal de sus gafas porque adquieren un color tan raro que no puede evitar perder el tiempo intentando encontrar un nombre para esa tonalidad. Nunca ha sido muy bueno para eso. Colores, nombres. Es más de estrategias, espionaje, sentarse a mirar. Supone que a Meia los colores se le dan mejor que a él, aunque cuando le preguntó qué color salía de la fusión del verde y el ocre Meia puso carita de limón y después se rió tanto que tuvo que abrazarse a Gillis para sostenerse.

_Chicas_, piensa Saru, _te entienden antes de que te entiendas y no te explican nada_. _Temibles._

Cierra los ojos antes de besar a Fey por primera vez. Cuando Meia le comenta a Gillis lo romántico que es, como para que no se le olvide, Gillis le guiña un ojo a Saryuu y suspira "quedamos taaan pocos_". _

Tiene los labios y la nariz fríos y ni idea de la temperatura que hace en sus mejillas porque Saryuu lleva los guantes puestos y no siente nada más allá del cuero y las rozaduras contra los nudillos de cubrirle las espaldas a Fey en el asalto al banco de hoy.

Fey no parece sorprendido, como si pensara que Saryuu Evan besando a Fey Rune es un acontecimiento que tenía que darse tarde o temprano y que vaya, no es el mejor momento pero quizá no haya otro.

_Ten cuidado. Fey, ten cuidado, por lo que más quieras._

—Fey, tenemos que hablar.

Fey sabe lo que va a decirle, pero tal vez sea por ganar un poco de tiempo, por perder un poco más de ese tiempo que no tienen, tal vez por eso lo pregunta.

—De qué.

Saryuu sonríe y se coloca bien las gafas de aviador, que contrastan con el pelo, al que le hace falta un buen corte. Si hay algo más entretenido que mirar a Fey a los ojos a través de sus gafas es hacerlo sin ellas. Quiere memorizarlos bien, después de todo, ya está Fey para olvidarse de los suyos y no quiere que sea recíproco. "De qué". Ay, Fey. _De nosotros_, podría decir. _O mejor_ _de ti, hablemos de ti. Y de mí también. Hablemos de un universo paralelo en el que la gente habla de las cosas que le gustan. _

Opta por algo más sencillo.

—De lo que vas a hacer por mí—y para que no suene como si Fey fuera a hacerlo solo por él, añade—. De lo que vas a hacer por todos.

Fey tarda menos de lo que esperaba en arrodillarse ante él y regalarle una última mirada verde, azul, _odio a mi padre, Saryuu, somos especiales, Fey, ya lo sé, Saryuu_.

_Ya lo sé._

—Cuando quieras.

Saryuu tarda menos de lo que querría en ponerle la mano en la frente y pensar, pensar en cómo serían las cosas si Fey y él tuvieran lo único que no pueden tener dos chicos que aspiran a conquistar el mundo.

_Tiempo._

* * *

Vale, llevo una temporadita de one-shots depresivo-introspectivos que no me la creo. Lo bueno es que al final todo acaba bien, pero eh, cuando las dos partes de un conflicto son poderosas estas cosas PASAN. Espero que no os haya dejado mal sabor de boca.

Ahora es cuando alguien me dice que las gafas de Saryuu son azules y no violetas. A vosotros os pregunto, ¿el violeta? O sea... qué pasa. ¿Es más tirando a azul que el lila? ¿El lila es más como tirando a rojo? **Gracias Little-Blue-Tiger **por avisarme de que ni azules ni violetas porque las gafas de Saryuu son amarillas y yo me había confundido con sus ojos (los románticos nos descentramos con mucha facilidad). Además, soy peor que Saryuu (aka SARU) para los colores, más mala que la carne de lata. Por cierto, Garo es un centrocampista del equipo Zan, imaginémoslo como alguien un poco vulgar y todo encajará.

Un review si os ha gustado un poquito y me apunto a un cursillo de arte.

#Janet.


End file.
